Today, drivers frequently encounter advertising from sources such as roadside signs and car radios. These advertising sources suffer from the drawback that they cannot be tailored to each driver's unique circumstances. Some car navigations systems today include pre-placed point of interest (POI) messages in the navigation directions when a driver approaches preselected vendor locations. While these messages are delivered based on each vehicle's detected location, sometimes the message can be delivered under circumstances that render the message useless or annoying to the user. For example, a driver who has just stopped at a coffee shop may be presented with a message a few minutes later informing him that he is approaching another coffee shop. This can result in ineffective advertisements that reduce the advertiser's return on investment, and degrade the driver's experience.